Germany and the Goblet of Fire
by RodaRolla2
Summary: I am throwing our favorite Hetalia characters and some of our favorite HP characters back to the GoF! Germany is chosen as his school's Triwizard Champion. Follow him, his awesome brother Prussia, and his younger GerIrish sister Neamhain through the game!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Neamhain Fionnait Beilschmidt and I'm a 14 year old Fourth Year at Hetalia School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There are 4 dorm houses. They are: the UNC Tarheels, their symbol is a ram and we call them Tarheels; the NC State Wolfpack, my house, our symbol is a wolf and we are called wolves; the ECU Pirates their symbol is a pirate and are called pirates; and the Duke Blue Devils, their symbol is a blue devil and we call them blue devils. We are located in Sanford, North Carolina, United States of America. We didn't go to the Tri-wizard Tournament last time it was around. So here I am on my way to my first Tri-Wizard tournament it better be epically beast or some ones gunna get put in intensive care _*coughHeadmaster Blackcough_*. I am _NOT _known for my self-control, someone wrongs me someway somehow the _**LEAST**_ amount of damage they can hope for is a broken bone. But we're here now and personally this place looks better and feels better than our place. I feel an elbow jammed into my ribs by one of the only people able to mess around with and tease me, Kimishiro Rukia.

"Hot boys dead ahead!" she whispered. I turned my head and saw two boys ahead of us laughing. One of them had raven black hair, average skin color, green eyes, glasses, wearing black jeans and a red and yellow t-shirt, and a Lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Personally I didn't think he was hot but then again every girl has different views. The second was a red-head, with freckles, blue eyes, tall, lanky, wearing the same clothes as the Raven haired kid. He was cute not hot just cute. Rukia had already looked away and was talking to another friend of ours, Jacob Carlyle, the red haired kid saw me looking at them, jabbed his friend in the ribs, said something to him, the raven haired kid looked towards me, and walked over to me.

"Hi, I'm Harry James Potter" the raven haired kid introduced.

"I'm Ron Weasley" the red head introduced.

"Hallo. Ich bin Neamhain Fionnait Beilschmidt." I replied in my German-Irish accent.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Come again?" Ron asked thoroughly confused.

"Hello. I'm Neamhain Fionnait Beilschmidt." I said rolling my eyes. So we swapped information about our schools until Rukia pulled me away to give "ground rules" such as don't beat anyone up, don't curse someone out in several different languages, be semi-nice, and be lady like as my friend Madison Bolen cut in and said. I had noticed a blond boy watching us as I was given ground rules trying his hardest not to laugh. So I wandered off into the town of Hogsmead in search of the blond and I soon found him. He was, alright tough-girl-who-couldn't-care-less-about hot-boys says this, HOT! He had Platinum-blond hair, pale, silver eyes, tall, probably has abs, and wearing a silver t-shirt with a green snake on it, black jeans, and beast converse green with a silver snake on it.

"Hello, I am Draco Lucius Malfoy and who are you?" the blond inquired.

"Hallo. Ich bin Neamhain Fionnait Beilschmidt." I said as I looked him over. The bell from the School before us suddenly started to chime and all students started to run as fast as they could toward the School. I noticed that Draco was a little nervous looking but told me to go ahead to Hogwarts and that he would be there in a little while. I opened my mouth to protest and tell him that I was staying, Ron and Harry came into where we were.

"There you are we've been looking all over Hogsmead for you! Your friends asked us to find you before we go to Hogwarts." Harry exclaimed.

"Come on, Neamhain we have to get there now. You too Malfoy." Ron said as he turned around and he and Harry started walking towards the castle before us. I smirked as I grabbed Draco's arm and easily pulled him with Harry, Ron, and I towards Hogwarts. We quickly arrived at Hogwarts and I was quite quickly pulled into an easily bone-crushing hug buy no other than my older bruders, Ludwig and Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"Where the heck were you?" They said in unison.

"No where special. Just checking things out." I said with a bored drawl in my voice. We walked to the Great Hall and I entered with the rest of my school.

"Whoa…. This place is huge." My friend in my same year and same age, Tristen Cooper breathed loud enough for me to hear him but no one else as I was walking beside him.  
>"Not as big as our schools's Quidditch Pitch, but very close…." I whispered back to him.<br>"Touché" he whispered back.

I grinned at the thought of our school's Quidditch Pitch. I was a Quidditch freak. I was my House's team's Seeker. And, BOY! Was I good at it. I could find a Snitch before you could say _Expelliarmas._ Catching it was the tricky part. I always had the latest broom, trained day and night, rain, shine, snow, heat it didn't matter. I soon heard a different accent than the British accents all around me, a Bulgarian accent, and I started looking around for the source of the accent.

"So, you don't vike ze _Wronski Feint_ I pulled during ze Match, or Bulgaria at all? Vho do you vike then?" A tall, sulky looking boy said with an accent that I believed now, no _knew, _to be a Bulgarian one.

"No I don't. I go for the Kenmare Kestrels and the Irish National Quidditch Team. I always have and always will. But I will give ya this, mate, great work on catching the Snitch. That's all I'll give ya." A sandy haired, blue-eyed, Irish accented boy said. I tried my best not to ogle him but I was probably failing… badly. He was hot as, as my friend Abbey would say h-e-double-hockey-stick! Forget that pale boy! He told the other boy good bye and walked in my general direction.

"Nev! Neville! Neville Longbottom! Longbottom!" he called to a tall pudgy boy to my right talking to Tristan. The boy turned, rolled his eyes, said bye to Tristan, and walked over beside me. The Irish boy started to whisper something into his ear. I heard what he said clearly.

"Nev, I am serious about that Bulgarian not exactly being trust worthy. I just had a chat with him, and he knows almost all the dark spells there is. And I'm NOT saying this because he got the Snitch before Lynch, but it's a good idea to keep an eye on him. Imma keep a close eye on him and see what happens as time goes on. Be careful when you're around him." He whispered. Did he not realize I could hear him? Oh wait. I had a lot better hearing sight smell taste and touch than normal humans. I am not fully human, I'm a werewolf. A violent, semi-evil, yet sensitive, caring, vengeful werewolf. I sighed as I was forcefully reminded of a sad, dark, haunting, terrifying memory.

_Laughing, I ran through the forest. I was 9 at the time. "You can't catch me! You can't catch me" I taunted a local gang, who I had ticked off by my own stupidity. I had managed to shake them off, but as I slowed down I realized I hadn't been in this part of the forest before._

"_Hello, cub. What brings you to this part of MY forest?" a rough, deep voice cooed from underneath the shadow of an oak tree .I gasped. I had heard of the voice before. _

"_I ish lost sir. I was running from a bunch of meanies who tried to beat me up." I said trembling. A man stepped out of the shadows. He had midnight black hair to the small of his back, jet black eyes that sparkled with a hunger for flesh, tan skin, and was very tall. The man chuckled. I could tell that tonight was a full moon, I had memorized the moon's cycles. I was in trouble and I knew it from the tips of my long sandy blond hair to the bottom of my guts. Night had fallen and the man started to transform into his wolf form. I screamed and tried to run but found myself strangely rooted to the spot._

"_A__n __fear mac tíre! An fear mac tíre! Cabhrú le! Cabhrú le! The Wolf man! The Wolf man! Help! Help!" I screamed hoping someone would come to my rescue. The wolf in front of me howled at the full moon and started to advance on me. I was screaming and sobbing while he approached me "An fear mac tire! An fear mac tire! Cabhrú le! Cabhrú le! The Wolf man! The Wolf man! Help! Help!" The wolf tackled the paralyzed German-Irish girl whose dead mother was from Ireland and dead father was from Germany. The wolf still had that look of hunger in his eyes as he began to bite and claw me. I screamed for help. _

"_Get your filthy paws off of her, you mangy mutt!" A voice screamed. I looked up as a boy that looked no older than my older bruder ran forward with a stick at the wolf that had me in his jaws._

_ "Stupefy!" the boy roared. It had no effect. "Incendio!" That had an effect as a pile of sticks behind the wolf caught fire and singed him. He dropped me and ran._

_ "Are you alright?" the boy asked._

_ "….." I blacked out from the blood loss, pain, and shock from the attack. I woke up several hours later._

"_Good you're awake. I was worried that you weren't going to make it. That attack was very bad." The boy breathed._

"_Why did he attack me? Why me? Why not someone else?" I whispered._

"_I don't know but it might be because you were the only one in his sight at the time. Here let's get you to the hospital." The boy said as he lifted me into his arms and took off into the forest._

I sighed again as I looked around at all the _normal _people. Then my mouth dropped at the sight of a boy who looked about 17. I whispered something to Tristan, who nodded, and I walked no ran towards the 17 year old boy.

"Yeah, this year's going to be interesting. Wonder who's going to be the Hogwarts champion." The boy laughed to his friend beside him.

"Cedric! Cén chaoi a raibh tú? Cedric! How have you been?" I said as I skidded to a stop in front of him. Cedric looked as if he didn't recognize me. "5, 6 years ago in a forest on a full moon, a werewolf attacked me and you came to my rescue. Remember?" I whispered in his ear. Cedric's face showed that he remembered me now.

"You still remember me? I'm honored to still be part of your memory." Cedric chuckled.

"Still remember ya? I think I would never forget the person who saved me life. Ya almost look exactly the same, just taller." I chuckled. He swept me into a hug.

"Do you still go into that forest now after what happened?" He questioned.

"Yeah, It's gonna take more than an overgrown poodle to keep me out o' there. I go there every blessed chance I get. Not to mention, I need somethin' to practice me swordsmanship on, me archery, and me horsemanship in." I laughed as I returned the hug. I had to stop talking to him because he had to go do something called prefect duties. I walked with my school and sat at this table with a bunch of people called Gryfffindors.

"Dia duit Tá mé Séamus Finnigan. Cad is ainm duit? Cén bhliain ina bhfuil tú?" A sandy haired boy sitting in front of me smiled.

"Dia duit, Seamus Finnigan. Tá mé Neamhain Fionnait Beilschmidt . Tá mé i mo cheathrú bliain. Cén bhliain ina bhfuil tú?" I smiled back. He knew how to speak Gaelic! Sweet! Someone I could talk to and not have to worry about someone eavesdropping.

"Tá mé i mo cheathrú bliain freisin. An bhfuil aon fola na hÉireann i agat? Mar gheall ar a fhéachann tú an-na hÉireann." He replied. I was starting to like this boy. My friends were looking at us like we were crazy. His were as well.

"Tá, tá mé fuil na hÉireann. Bhí mo mamaí ó Éirinn. Cad mar gheall tú? An raibh tú riamh go hÉirinn?" I asked very excitedly.

"Tá an dá mo thuismitheoirí go bhfuil iomlán na hÉireann blooded. Mé i mo chónaí i mBéal Feirste, Éire. An raibh tú riamh go hÉirinn?" He replied with equal excitement. My eyes widened. This boy was frickin' awesome! Belfast was the capitol of Northern Ireland! His whole family must have always been Irish, you could see it in his features.

So we talked and talked until Harry Potter, my friends, and Seamus's friends said to stop talking in a foreign language, because they felt left out, creeped out, and it was just weird talking in a different language.

"Well, I offered to teach you the language. But you said you never would need to use it. Well I got news for you. If you live around me you need it, next year the school's going to Belfast for some ceremony or other, and it would be good to know it if you need to pretend you do not speak English!" I snapped at my friends.

"Where did you hear we're going to Belfast next year?" my friend Lindsay asked.

"A certain Headmaster Leon Black, and no, I did a little spying during my free time." I rolled my eyes at her question. My annoying bruder's laugh soon pierced through our conversation.

"Gilbert! Den Mund halten!" My far more serious, and personally, far more awesome older bruder, Ludwig shouted at his older bruder.

"West! I can't help that Francis told such a funny joke." Gilbert laughed. I smirked as I rose up and walked up behind him and said with ease and icy venom;

"True, bruder. But, you didn't need to laugh as loudly as you did. I believe _Ludwig_ would appreciate it if you didn't call him West."

"Sister! Wo kommst du her?" Gilbert spun around in his seat and gaped at me.

"In den Hintern und um die Ecke. Mit den Leuten in meinem Alter, du Idiot. Ich hatte ein wunderbares Gespräch, bis Sie uns unterbrochen." I snapped at him. I walked back to my seat with all eyes in the Great Hall on my back.

"You speak German?" Hermione Granger asked.

"Ja, Both me and mein bruders do. The eldest of us is Prussian, next oldest is German, and I'm German-Irish. I'm also the only one of us that can speak Gaelic." I said proudly.

"Isn't Prussian another name for German? " Harry asked.

"No!," I breathed and then I raised my voice so that both my brothers, who were listening to our conversation, could hear,"Well.. yes. But not in my family. There is a difference in between those two. The Prussian is an annoying, thinks he's awesomer than anyone else besides his trio and a select few others, always has a little bird flying around him idiot. The German is a serious, strong, more down to Earth, funny genius."

"Who do you think is going to be the champion of your school?" Seamus said changing the subject quickly before logic starts clashing with the idea.

"Oh thats easy! It's either my bruder Ludwig, the American Alfred F. Jones, or the Englishman Arthur Kirkland! I'm pretty sure it's bruder though."

**~Time jump to after dinner, announcements, and the visiting students were shown to the House they would be staying in~**

I watched my fellow students in the Gryffindor Common Room. Many of them were playing games with the Hogwarts students, like wizards chess, exploding snap, and other things like that. But others were doing other things like talking to the Gryffindors,or like others were kissing their boyfriends/girlfriends. Francis Bonnefoy was kissing his longtime crush Arthur Kirkland, you'd never thought they liked each other they really don't get on well. Ludwig was... WHOAH, didn't see that coming. Ludwig was kissing Alfred F. Jones, and bruder better be glad Arthur was preocupied with the Frenchman at the moment. Gilbert plopped down (awesomely) beside me and growled;

"Was hat er in Francis sehen? Ich bin so mehr awesome als er! Was bedeutet Francis haben, dass ich nicht tun?" Gilbert snarled.

"Wer?" I asked looked at my bruder raising my one eyebrow. That was probbably a stupid question.

" Der Engländer!" Gilbert said looking at Arthur sadly.

" Mach dir keine Sorgen Bruder" I said pulling Gilbert into a hug. Gilbert returned the hug and said;

" Danke Schwester," he loooked at me and smiled,"Sie wissen immer, wie man jemanden besser zu fühlen."

"Gern Bruder." I smiled back at him.

" Uh Oh! Ludwig wird sich in Schwierigkeiten geraten, wenn er jetzt nicht bewegt." Gilbert breathed. I turned to see Arthur moving towards where Ludwig and Alfred were at with a furious look on his face.

"Feliciano! Matthew! I need your help real quick!" I said to two boys on my right.

"Okay! Ve!" Feliciano called happily.

"Okay." Matthew whispered.

"Feli, go and get Ludwig out of Arthur's range of fury. Mattie, go do the same for Alfred." I commanded. Maybe living with militaristic Germany wasn't bad at all.

"Hey! Hey Arthur! Arthur!" I called as I ran up to him.

"What!" Arthur hissed turning around to face me.

"I just wanted to know if you're going to enter your name in The Goblet of Fire." I said faking an enthusiastic grin.

"No I am not. If that is all I have a matter to attend to." He said smiling at me. I knew he had a soft spot for me, almost everybody did. I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see if Al and Lud were in a safe spot. They weren't.

"Hey! Seamus Finnigan made this really cool game about pirates and do you want to play? I know you used to be a pirate. He said it'd be cool to play against a pirate but he doesn't think that there's a pirate in Hogwarts right now." I said grinning.

"Oh all right. I'll play this game with you and Mr. Finnigan." He sighed.

"Epic! Come on he's over there in the corner." I said grabbing his hand and dragging him over to where Seamus was playing his pirate game.

"Seamus! I got a pirate to play the game!" I said grinning at the Irish boy.

"H-How I didn't think that there was a pirate at Hogwarts." He said gaping at me.

"Hello, I presume that you are Seamus Finnigan. My name is Arthur Kirkland; I used to be a pirate years ago." Arthur said extending a hand to Seamus.

"Seamus Finnigan. Nice to meet you _England."_ He said shaking his hand. Both Arthur and I gaped at him.

"How-How did y-you know?" Arthur stuttered.

"I've been taught all about the personifications of the nations of the world since I could breathe. Me mam would rock me to sleep at night telling me all about you people. I knew something was strange about the name of your school, I couldn't pinpoint it until I saw some of the students." Seamus smirked.

So we spent hours talking about everything under the sun and playing the game, until we were forced to go to bed.

**A/N: **So what do you think?

All righty translation time!

Gaelic:

Dia duit Tá mé Séamus Finnigan. Cad is ainm duit? Cén bhliain ina bhfuil tú?-Hello I'm Seamus Finnigan. What's your name? What year are you in?

Dia duit, Séamus Finnigan. Tá mé Neamhain Fionnait Beilschmidt. Tá mé i mo cheathrú bliain. Cén bhliain ina bhfuil tú?-Hello, Seamus Finnigan. I'm Neamhain Fionnait Beilschmidt. I'm in my fourth year. What year are you in?

Tá mé i mo cheathrú bliain freisin. An bhfuil aon fola na hÉireann i agat? Mar gheall ar a fhéachann tú an-na hÉireann.- I'm in my fourth year also. Are there any Irish blood in you? Because you look very Irish.

Tá, tá mé fuil na hÉireann. Bhí mo mamaí ó Éirinn. Cad mar gheall tú? An raibh tú riamh go hÉirinn?-Yes, I have Irish blood. My mom was from Ireland. What about you? Have you ever been to Ireland?

Tá an dá mo thuismitheoirí go bhfuil iomlán na hÉireann blooded. Mé i mo chónaí i mBéal Feirste, Éire. An raibh tú riamh go hÉirinn?-Both of my parents are full blooded Irish. I live in Belfast, Ireland. Have you ever been to Ireland?

German:

Bruder/s- brother/s

Gilbert! Den Mund halten!- Gilbert! Shut Up!

Sister! Wo kommst du her?- Sister! Where did you come from?

In den Hintern und um die Ecke. Mit den Leuten in meinem Alter, du Idiot. Ich hatte ein wunderbares Gespräch, bis Sie uns unterbrochen.-Up your butt and around the corner. With the people my my age, you idiot. I was having a wonderful conversation untill you interrupted us.

Ja- yes

Mein- my

Was hat er in Francis sehen? Ich bin so mehr awesome als er! Was bedeutet Francis haben, dass ich nicht tun?-What does he see in Francis? I'm more awesome in him! What does Francis have that I do not?

Wer?-Who?

Der Engländer!-The Englishman!

Mach dir keine Sorgen Bruder- Don't worry Brother

Danke Schwester, Sie wissen immer, wie man jemanden besser zu fühlen.-Thank you Sister,you always know how to make someone feel beeter.

Gern Bruder.-Your'e welcome Brother.

Uh Oh! Ludwig wird sich in Schwierigkeiten geraten, wenn er jetzt nicht bewegt.-Uh Oh! Ludwig will be in trouble if he does not move now.


	2. Chapter 2

_I ran through a huge maze, soon I saw a pretty cup. I saw Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory fight another student and they moved toward the cup. Just as Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory grabbed it, I felt the sensation of a portkey and I landed in a graveyard beside Harry and Cedric. _

"_Kill the spare." A voice hissed._

"_Avada Kadavra." A man shouted. Cedric fell to the ground spread-eagle._

"Cedric!" I woke up with a cold sweat all over my body. Elizaveta Héderváry was hovering over me looking very concerned.

"Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?" she said. I nodded then burst out crying. Elizaveta and the other girls I was rooming with tried to calm me down to no avail. Finally they sent Natalia Braginsky to get my bruders. I took no notice of this and continued to cry and cry and cry. The doors swung open and my concerned bruders rushed in.

"Schwester, was ist los?" Gilbert said as he reached my bed.

"Ich sah Cedric in meinem Traum zu sterben. Er was ermordet worden." I whispered as both Gilbert and Ludwig sat down on either side of me and wrapped their arms around me.

"Wer hat ihn umgebracht?" Ludwig asked.

"Ich weiß nicht, wer nur ein Übergewicht, Ratten wie Menschen." I whispered.

"Was passiert in Ihrem Traum?" Gilbert asked.

"Ich lief durch ein riesiges Labyrinth, bald sah ich ein ziemlich Tasse. Ich sah Harry Potter und Cedric Diggory Kampf ein anderer Student, und sie bewegte sich auf die Tasse. Genau wie Harry Potter und Cedric Diggory es packte, fühlte ich das Gefühl eines Portschlüssel und ich landete auf dem Friedhof neben Harry und Cedric.  
>"Kill the ersparen." Eine Stimme zischte.<br>"Avada Kadavra." Ein Mann schrie. Cedric fiel zu Boden ausbreiten-Adler." I recalled.

"Sind Sie sicher, dass war ein Traum und nicht Vision der Zukunft?" Ludwig asked looking into my eyes. He was right! Rumor around Hogwarts was that Cedric would be Hogwarts' Triwizard Champion. Maybe it was the future!

"Ich habe gehört, dass die Divination Lehrer könnte Träume zu deuten. Mal sehen, was sie das macht." Gilbert said as he and Ludwig stood up and pulled me out of my bed. I glanced at the clock. It was 3:00 A.M. She wouldn't be up right now! But I went anyway, the dream was bothering me, so why not? We walked up to where her room was and asked the portrait if the Divination teacher was there.

"She went up to her classroom. Said something about some students needing her assistance." The portrait grumbled. We thanked it and made our way to the classroom. Gilbert reached out to knock on the door, but before he could the door opened revealing the Divination teacher Sybill Trewlany.

"Yes, you need my assistance, correct?" she said. Gilbert, Ludwig, and I nodded in unison.

"Come in dears," she opened the door wider so that we could go in her classroom "Tell me what is troubling you, dear." She said looking at me. Wow. How did she know I was the one who actually needed her help?

"I had this dream last night, and my bruder Ludwig," I motioned to my bruder sitting on my right "said that perhaps it wasn't a dream, maybe it was the future. Then my other bruder Gilbert said that you could possibly help me." I explained.

"What is it that you would like me to do?" she asked.

"She wants you to interpret the dream if it's a dream. And if it's not a dream let her know that it's not a dream." Ludwig answered.

"All right, tell me your dream." She said.

"I ran through a huge maze, soon I saw a pretty cup. I saw Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory fight another student and they moved toward the cup. Just as Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory grabbed it, I felt the sensation of a portkey and I landed in a graveyard beside Harry and Cedric.

"Kill the spare." A voice hissed.

"Avada Kadavra." A man shouted. Cedric fell to the ground spread-eagle." I told her.

"This voice, what did it sound like?" she asked with a dark expression on her face.

"Snake like, high pitched, evil." I said. She looked absolutely startled.

"This man, what was he like?" she asked.

"Overweight, rat like, slimy, watery, evil." I said suddenly scared of the answer.

"I'm afraid that this is the future, but I cannot be certain. The voice you heard was He-Who-Must-Not- Be-Named, but he has been dead for near 13 years. The man was Peter Pettigrew, thought to be dead but was found alive last year. Albeit a servant of He-Who-Must-Not- Be-Named." She said sadly.

"Große, einfach toll! Voldemort könnte in der Nähe Hogwarts kommen! Umgebung von Ludwig und Neamhain, in der Nähe alle anderen in der Schule! Ich werde ihn umbringen, wenn er in der Nähe meiner Familie und Freunden geht." Gilbert snarled then swore softly in German.

" Er hat, nach Deutschland zu beantworten, wenn er irgendwo kommt hier in der Nähe. Dann natürlich Amerika, England, und jedem anderen Land hier in der Gegend." Ludwig snarled angrily. When we left the classroom later, the sun was coming up and we decided today was a nice day for a walk. So we ran back to our rooms and changed into day clothes. We had just passed the library when a bushy haired girl came out and ran over to us.

"Hi Hermione! Nice morning isn't it?" I greeted her cheerfully.

"Hello Neamhain, can I talk to you three in private?" she asked quietly.

"Uh. Sure, come walk with us. We'll talk then." I said confused. We walked up towards the Owlry and stopped before we were there completely.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to us about?" I asked turning to look at her, Gilbert and Ludwig doing the same.

"I know who you three are. Gilbert is the previous country of Prussia, Ludwig is Germany, and Neamhain represents the people of mixed ethnicity from Prussia and Germany. I'm afraid that puts you as high targets for You-Know-Who's remaining followers. So please be careful there are Death Eaters' children here and if he somehow comes back, they'll tell their parents who'll tell You-Know-Who. I also know that some of the other students are other nations of the world. Tell them too. Please, I don't want any of you to get hurt by them." She said looking at us pleadingly. We nodded at her to show our undstanding. I told her my dream and she said that it was probbably a nightmare but to be careful. Ludwig left to go have a makeshift "world meeting" with the other nations. Gilbert left to go get some food, leaving me alone. I walked down to the lake and started to wade out in the cool water.

"Be careful, there might be some unpleasant things out in ze vater." A voice said behind me. I spun around to see the Bulgarian accented boy I saw the day before standing behind me.

"Maybe I'm not worried about 'unpleasant things out in the water'." I snapped at him

He chuckled, "You haff spirit. I see it a lot in the Irish people. Perhaps you might have Irish blood."

"I'm half Irish. Mein late Mutter was from Ireland." I said looking at him.

"Hmm. You speak like a German, yet you say you have Irish blood, interesting." He mused.

"Mein late Papa was a German. Mein älterer Bruder is German and mein ältester Bruder is Prussian. I live in Berlin when I'm not at school." I said giving him a quizzical look.

"Hmmm….. German-Irish, not a very common back ground." He said looking as if he was contemplating this.

"Who are you? Are you from Bulgaria?" I snapped fighting to control the mix of a flush and a blush that was threatening to make itself known. I wasn't too fond of people treating me like a weak little girl or inquiring about my heritage as if they expected I wasn't just a normal magic GerIrish girl.

"I am Viktor Krum. I am from Bulgaria. Vho are you?" He said sizing me up.

"Neamhain Fionnait Beilschmidt. Aren't you that Seeker for the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team?" I replied sizing him up.

"Yes I am. You aren't an obsessive fan are you?" He said looking at me apprehensively.

"No I'm not an obsessive fan. I prefer the Roman Seraphs to any other team." I said rolling my eyes.

"Roman Seraphs? I haff never heard of them before." He said tilting his head.

"They're Italian. My älterer German bruder's best friend is Italian. I picked it up from the Italian and his older twin bruder. Mainly the twin bruder, I hang out with him more." I said looking at him as if he had grown another head.

"Neamhain! Where the crapola are you? Oh fratello. Spero che lei decide di fare una comparsa presto, fa freddo qui fuori." An Italian voice called. Viktor and I watched a brown haired boy with a curl to one side of his head as he walked into our line of sight.

"Qui Lovino! Giù dal lago nero. Vieni qui e aiutarmi a spiegare circa il Serafini Romano!" I shouted waving my arm frantically at the boy. He saw me and a sour look crossed his face as he trudged down to the lake.

"Dove diavolo sei stato? Ho già cercato in tutti per voi!" He growled at me.

"Depende. Quando vuoi dire? Sono stato in diversi luoghi di questa mattina." I said tapping my chin. Viktor's mind was going into overtime just trying to figure out who this boy I was talking to was. I decided to help him just a bit.

"Viktor, this is Lovino Vargas. The older of the two Italian twins I was talking about. Lovino, this is Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker that's all anyone talks about anymore." I introduced. Lovino growled and nodded and Viktor nodded towards Lovino.

"Che pone sei stata in questo mattina?" Lovino growled.

"Sono andota in classe Divinazione a circa mezznotte, ad avere un songo o una vision interpretato," I said as I grabbed his scarf and pulled him a little bit closer because it was cold and I wanted to tell him something private, "Sono tornato al dormitorio e poi è andato a fare una passeggiata con i miei fratelli e Hermione lo sa," I whispered as I let go of his scarf and his face took on a extremely irritated look, "Sono venuto giù al lago dopo I miei fratelli si separerono per il momento ed eccomi qui." I finished.

"Quanto costa questa Hermione sa?" Lovino sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Non so quanto Hermione sa in realtà, ma non è solo lei." I shook my head.

"Chi altro lo sa?"

"Questo ragazzo, Seamus Finnigan. Lui sa tutto." I said looking at Lovino's face helplessly. He swore in Italian.

"Hey, Viktor? Can we continue this conversation later?" I asked turning to look at Viktor.

"Yes, we will talk later." He nodded. I turned to Lovino and we started walking up the path to the castle.

"Chi ha detto Seamus Finnigan di noi?" He asked.

"Sua madre ha fatto, poi Arthur e ho scoperto che dopo aver chiamato Arthur, in Inghilterra." I replied running my hand through my hair. Lovino swore loudly in Italian.

"Hahahaha! That was funny Drakey-kins! I agree with you she must be stirring her cauldron the other way to be hanging out with _him_!" A shrill voice cut through our conversation.

"She seemed all right at first, but now that I know what type of company she hangs out with, she's no better than them!" Draco Malfoy taunted looking directly at me and Lovino.

"Ignore them, Neamhain. It's not worth it." Lovino mumbled turning red.

"Hmm. You know what? I thought _you_ were all right at first but now I see the truth." I shouted at them grabbed Lovino's arm and started to pull him in another direction.

"And what would that be, _darling_?" Draco said stressing the _darling._

"You're an _orokana, jinsei nashide baka o ijime_!" I shouted at him. Little did I know that a "world meeting" was over and a certain Japanese man was walking just in hearing range of what I was saying.

"Neamhain! Koko de nani ga okotte iru?" A quiet but firm voice called but I paid no heed to.

"You're a stupid Nazi Irish idiot! You can't even talk correctly! I guess you're-" Draco was cut off by my fist connecting with his jaw.

"I am not an idiot! Nor a Nazi! I was speaking in Japanese you _baka!_" I shrieked at him beating him to a bloody pulp.

"Neamhain wa, genzai teishi shite, nani ga okotte iru ka setsumei suru!" A voice yelled as a pair of hands pulled me off of Draco.

"Kiku! Kare wa watashi ni Nachi to orokana Airurando no baka to yoba reru! Mata kare wa, bujoku-tekina Lovinodeshita!" I yelled struggling against the firm, strong hold Honda Kiku had on me.

"Rovino, your brother is rooking for you and if anyone is rooking Neamhain or myserf tell them we wirr be back in time for ruch," Kiku said to Lovino then turned to me "Neamhain wa, watashitoisshoni kuru. Anata ga supāringumatchi no ma ni nanrakano kanjō o sa seru koto ga dekimasu."

"Anata ni kiku o arigatō, watashi wa ima, ikutsu ka no kanjō o ofu sa seru hitsuyō ga arimasu." I whispered. Kiku and I walked off toward the big forest on the castle grounds.

"Neamhain-san, what is bothering you? Why did you attack that boy?" Kiku sighed.

"I had a nightmare or possibly saw the future last night. He started to insult Lovino and he called me a stupid Nazi. I can't stand people who do things like that." I growled.

"Werr, training wirr arrow you to rerease some frustrations, wirr it not?" Kiku smiled.

"Yeah, it will." I smiled and begun training with Kiku.

**~Time jump till after dinner~**

"Time for the Champions to be chosen!" Dumbledore said.

"Did you put your name in bruder?" I whispered to Ludwig.

"Ja, Alfred, Bruder, Ivan, Francis, Lovino, and most everyone else. You could have put your name in it if you vanted to. You are 175 after all." He replied.

"The Champion for Durmstrang will be," Dumbledore said as the Goblet of Fire spit out a sheet of paper, "Viktor Krum!" Cheers erupted all around us, although I thought I heard Seamus showing his disapproval.

"The Champion for Beauxbatons is," He continued as another sheet of paper was produced, "Fleur Delacour!" Once again cheers came about.

"The Champion for Hetalia will be," He continued as once more paper was produced, "Ludwig Beilschmidt!"

"Yes! You did it Bruder! I knew it was going to be you!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. More cheers of support and pure ecstasy from my school could be heard. Ludwig did not smile, did not show any difference in his usual stoic self, and walked through the door that was there for the Champions to go through. But, as soon as he walked through that door I heard his cheers and whatnot.

"The Hogwarts Champion is," Dumbledore began again as paper was produced again, "Cedric Diggory!" I opened my mouth, no sound came out. I was going to have to choose between Cedric and Ludwig, my savior and my bruder. I caught him looking at me out of the corner of his eye and he gave a sad smile to me. Dumbledore started to explain a few things about the Tournament but before he could finish, the Goblet shot out another piece of paper.

"Harry Potter." He said. I whipped around to face Gilbert and looked him in the eye.

"It was the future. That dream was the future." I said tears welling up in my eyes. Gilbert pulled me into a hug and whispered;

"I'm so sorry."

**~Third Person POV with Germany and Harry~**

"I didn't put my name in that Cup!" Harry said nostrils flaring.

"I didn't believe you did, Potter." Ludwig said rolling his eyes.

"You didn't?" Harry said looking at him incredulously.

"No, I didn't. Promise you won't tell _anyone_ this especially not my older bruder or my sister?" Ludwig said quietly.

"Sure. What is it?" Harry said looking at him.

"Last night Neamhain had a dream. She said she saw you and Diggory in a maze,you two fought another student, vent to a graveyard via portkey, and Diggory vas killed. I believe it now to be the future, not a dream." Ludwig breathed.

"Wow… Are you sure that's the future?" Harry breathed.

"She was in hysterics vhen she thought it vas just a _dream_. I don't want to know vhat vill happen if that vere to really happen." Ludwig said. Harry looked at Ludwig in shock. Neamhain, predicting Cedric's death? In hysterics?

"She's not one of those fan girls that obsess over Cedric, you know." Ludwig said quietly.

"I didn't think she was, but could you please explain?" Harry said. Ludwig nodded.

"Four, five, six years ago, Neamhain was attacked by a werewolf. Cedric happened to be on a vacation in Germany and walking in the forest in hearing range of my sister's cries for help. He came to her rescue and they have been good friends since then."


End file.
